mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Saber
The Sonic Saber is a Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on September 7, 1994. It was released alongside Magnum Saber. It was featured in manga and anime [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!]] as Retsu Seiba's second machine, replacing his Super Astute Jr.. General info The Sonic Saber, much like its sister car Magnum Saber, featuring the curved, fully cowled bodyshell that covering the wheels. There's the rear body roller attachments in which user can install the 10 mm rollers on it. The bodyshell is mainly in white, with red and green trims on it. The differences between it and Magnum Saber is that the Sonic Saber has the curve-like decals on its bodyshell and has the large, tilted rear spoiler and large winglets. Furthermore, it has the 'Retsu' (烈) emblem on the front of the bodyshell. The original Sonic Saber comes with the blue-colored curve side-guard attachment and is equipped with the neon yellow small-diameter 3-spoke Fully Cowled-type wheels paired with the black high-profile slick tires. The chassis frame and A parts of the original variant were molded in gray and green respectively. The Premium variant, however, was equipped with the normal yellow 5-spoke Saber-type low-profile wheels with the black low-profile slick tires. It comes with the black reinforced chassis made of Polycarbonate-mixed ABS plastic and the metallic green A parts. Only the Premium variant comes with a standard motor. In the manga and anime In the first chapter/episode of the first series, the Seiba brothers were given the prototype Sabers by Dr. Tsuchiya, under the condition that they must modify their Sabers into their own unique machines or else the cars will be taken back. Retsu modified his Saber into the Sonic Saber. Like his Super Astute Jr. before it, the Sonic Saber is specifically tuned for cornering and acceleration, with flat tires, large rear spoiler, extended front bumper parts and the Torque-Tuned Motor equipped. As such it has better cornering stability compared to Go's Magnum Saber. The Sonic Saber, along with Magnum Saber, were destroyed all together as both cars fell off the track at Dr. Ogami's lab into the lava during the Seiba brothers' race against J's Proto-Saber JB. In the anime, it was later revealed that Retsu still has the badly-aged Torque-Tuned Motor that the Sonic Saber used in its debut race and use it in his Vanguard Sonic during the Tokichi Cup until it finally stops working. Technical info Gallery Boxarts SonicSaberBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the original Sonic Saber SonicSaberPremiumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Premium variant Images SonicMini4WDCars.png|The Sonic Mini 4WD cars. SonicSaberMagnumSaberTridaggerX.png|Sonic Saber Premium, with Magnum Saber Premium and Tridagger X Premium. Trivia * In the ''CoroCoro Comic x Sanrio collaboration project by Shogakukan and Sanrio, the Sonic Saber was being 'sanriolized' along with its owner Retsu Seiba. See also * Super Avante * Vanguard Sonic * Hurricane Sonic * Buster-Sonic * Blitzer-Sonic * Rodeo Sonic * Great BlastSonic * Cosmosonic External links Tamiya Japan * Sonic Saber on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) * Sonic Saber Premium on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Sonic Saber on Tamiya America * Sonic Saber Premium on Tamiya America Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita